Secrets of the Dunes
by A Word or Two Less
Summary: ON HIATUS Robin left the Holy Land with a wound that would never heal. But how could he have known that hours later, his love would be asking for him, surrounded by strange faces and forced to live a new life, among England's greatest enemy? AU 2.13
1. The Secret of the Dunes

**The Secret of the Dunes**

The words rested on the tip of her tongue, the words of love that she would never say again after that day. The words that had meant that death of her, the words that no one in Nottingham dared to say anymore. Four words that meant more to her than to anyone that had ever passed under these here trees. For you see, she was a young lass, beautiful and full of life, if just a little covered with sand and dust, with much to live for, with so much to love for, a being as pure as the being she was made to resemble. But you see, my friend, jealousy can get the best of you even if you do not know it.

And she said the words, the words that she would always and never regret, "I love Robin Hood."

And the man stabbed her, and the hero's heart shattered into a million pieces, scattering across the sand, mixing with the red blood that stained her pure white dress. His cries were heart-breaking and their weeding was not a joyous time, as they had always dreamed, ever since they were children, running through the fields in far-away England, professing their love for each other under the cool of the trees and the warm of the sun.

So, there she lay as they worked, the needle systematically closing the wound he had inflicted. Our Lady Physician had quick hands, she was trained, and she knew what she was doing. And, by God, it was helping. Or so we hoped. For all we could do was look on as she, almost on the verge of tears, held her patients hands, squeezing even when the girl did not. Her tall Englishman always stood close, a hand on her shoulder, giving her whatever she needed and doing it in no time flat. He spoke sweet words in her ear and always encouraged her in his rough language.

And when she smiled and stood up, we all nearly jumped for joy. The Englishman said a few words and our lady physician just nodded blankly as her patient started up at her, a sweet smile on her pale face.

She called a name that we knew, "Robin," She said, "Where is Robin?" She looked for the hero, only to meet our eyes instead.

"He is gone," The Englishman whispered, his voice cracking, "Back to England…"

"He left me?!" She cried, wincing in pain as she moved to sit up. A single tear slid down her face.

"You must rest, Merian…" Our Lady Physician cooed softly, putting a hand on the Englishwoman's shoulder. "Or your wound will reopen."

Merian shook her head, her black-brown curls falling around her shoulders. "I must see Robin!"

"You will, in time…But for now you need to rest, Merian." The Englishman's words seemed to soothe her and she lay back, resting in the young Englishman's arms

With a look to our Lady Physician, he lifted her from the blood-stained sand and, with help from a tall, noble, horse, headed towards our master's home.

Our Lady Physician looked at us and snapped at us in our language, telling us to get back to work. We had to obey for she was our Lady Physician. And, by God, she was a good one.  


* * *

  
**Author's notes: This is my (very late) take on what I think (if Marian had lived) could have happened after season 2 episode 13. I really tried to add more details than my other stories just because I am going to take more time on this one that any of my others. And Marian is now Merian because that is how (I think) it would sound to Saracens *sweet smile* and when they say "being she was made to resemble" I mean the Virgin Mary because I just thought it would be a nice twist, y'know. Gisborne stabbing Marian, who is a reincarnated Mary? Not that she is going to conceive in her a son of which will be called Jesus; that would just be weird. XDD ****Well, enjoy and Review!**


	2. Raining Tears

**Chapter 1 **

"Robin, please…" Much whined, looking at his master with pleading eyes. Even Allan and John were watching the fleeting outlaw with fear plain on their faces.

Robin turned to his life-long friend, his face a mixture of anger and pain. "What, Much?" _Let me do this, he must pay for what he did!_

"Master--?" _You will regret it, you will see sense and you _will regret_ it! _

Allan frowned, his brow furrowed in worry. He looked up at the darkening sky, thunder shaking the ground. "Robin, we should go back to the camp bef—"

"Before what?"

_What do you mean_ _'before what'?_ "Bef—" _Before you do something that you will regret, you idiot!_

_They don't understand! None of them, they are _stupid_, _uneducated peasants_!_ "They you can go, Allan! You all can!"

"But, Master—"

"Leave me alone, Much! I just want to be alone!"

"Robin…" John sighed softly, walking forwards, placing a hand on his leader's shaky shoulder.

Robin pulled away from the Mountain-man and growled, brandishing his sword dangerously. "Don't touch me! Don't--!"

"Let it out…" John cooed, taking hold of the weapon and tugging it gently out of Robin's hands, placing it down on the ground. "Just let it out…"

"I need to _kill_ him… I just—" _He took her away from me, he took her away from me, _he_ took _her_ away from_ me!

"I know, we all do."

"We miss her, too, Master…" _We really do._

_"No_," Robin moaned, taking a step back. "You. Don't. Understand. Anything!" He couldn't take it anymore. He turned away from them and broke into a run, Much's vioce echoing in his head.

_None of you understand! She was my love, my one and only love! _None_ of you will _ever_ understand anything! _

_He needs to die, he needs to die, he needs to die. I need to kill him! _He ran through the forest, tears that had gone unshed for months fianlly gushing down his face like rain. His eyes stung and he stopped. It was then that he realised that it _was_ raining. It fell over his face, pale and cold. As cold as winters snow, _as cold as his heart._

* * *

**I Love Robin Angst. I really, really do. Just a short mini-chapter... **


End file.
